True Love 7th Heaven Story
by jerseygrl23
Summary: The story of true love. A love that is meant to be. Based on the show 7th Heaven. Martin/Ruthie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN 7th Heaven or any of its affiliations.

True Love: Ch. 1: The Best Thing To Happen:

Martin Brewer has been living with the Camden's for the past Year. During that time Martin and Ruthie have been the greatest of friends. They can tell each other everything that is going on in their lives and have the other one's support in the end. The more they got to know each other the closer that they have become. It was a beautiful Friday afternoon during the summer. It was not too hot and yet at the same time it was not too cold. Ruthie and Martin were outside in the backyard of the Camden's house watching the sun go down for the day while sitting on the back porch. The way it shined in the sky as it went down it was nothing like either one has seen before.

Martin and Ruthie just sat their watching the stars that had came out that night. Then they both get up and walk into the kitchen and up the stair to their rooms but not before they bid each other good night. And they both settle in their own beds for the rest of the night. With both Martin and Ruthie dreaming of the other one that night. Ruthie moves into a sitting position on her bed with Martin right next to her. They both walk down stair to eat breakfast together.

After Breakfast they both go up stairs to get ready for school that day. Then Ruthie meets Martin in his car. When Martin arrives he drives to school. After Martin parks the car they both get out of the car. They head into the building and go on their ways to their lockers before heading into homeroom. The bell signaling the end of homeroom went off. So Ruthie went to her first period class which is World History. Martin went on to his class which is Chemistry. While Ruthie was in World History.

"Now, Class I would like all of you to open up to page 30 in your history books. And read along with me." Ruthie's world history teacher said. And the students followed what the teacher asked them to do. After the class was done the bell had rang signaling the end of the class period. Ruthie collects her things and gets up from her seat. Walks out of her class room and on to her second period of the day. As she seats down in the second row of seats for her math class she set out her books for the class. Just as the teacher walks into the class room to start the class.

"Settle down, class. I would like all of you to take out your Chemistry homework from last night." Martin's Chemistry teacher said to the class. An over the next 15 mins the class went over the assignment that was given out to them the day before. The bell had rung signaling the end of the period Martin gathers his things and gets up from her seat. Walks of his classroom and on to his second period of the day. As he seats down in the third row of seats for his history class. And he sets out his books for the class. Just as the teacher walks into the class room to start the class.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN 7th Heaven or any of its affiliations.

True Love: Ch. 2: Friendship at its best:

And the day went on just like any other day. Martin and Ruthie go on with their individual class schedule. And before they know it the final bell of the day has rung and the whole school files out of their classes. Went to their lockers and switched out their books that they will need to do their homework that night. Once Ruthie was done at her locker she walked over to Martin's locker as he was finishing up. And they walk out of the school and over to Martin's car and they head home. Once they get home they go into the kitchen to grab a snack and then they start on their homework together. Once they are done with their homework they go into the living to watch TV while they wait for dinner to be served. One hour later Annie informs the members of the family and Martin that dinner is ready. The whole family and Martin walks into the kitchen and sits around the table with Martin and Ruthie seating right next to each other. They pass the fried chicken and pasta around the table then they say a pray afterwards. They enjoy the dinner then after Annie brings out the apple pie that is for dessert.

Then once everyone is done with their dessert. They get up from the table and they head to the living room to watch some TV before it is time to head up for bed. Annie and Eric are sitting on the sofa next to them is Kevin and Lucy. And on the floor in front of Annie and Eric are Ruthie and Martin. And next to them and in front of Kevin and Lucy are the twins and Savanna. And on the side of the sofa are Happy, Samson and Delia. After two hours of TV everyone gets up and heads up stairs/to the house next door. And they all get ready for bed. But before Ruthie is able to climb into her bed there is a knock on her door. So she walks over to her door and it is Martin at her door wanting to talk. "Hey glad to see that you are still up." Martin says to Ruthie. "Well I was just about to get into bed as you knocked on the door." Ruthie says to Martin. "Then I will not keep you from getting to bed. I just want to see if you needed anything before I went to bed." Martin says. "No I am good. Thank you for asking though. It means a lot to me that you ask." Ruthie says. "It is no problem. Good Night, Ruthie." Martin says. "Good Night, Martin." Ruthie says.

Martin turns around and walks out her room to his. And Ruthie goes to her and falls to sleep for the night with Martin on her mind. Martin Climbs into his bed and falls asleep with Ruthie on his mind. The next morning comes too quick for everyone in both houses. Everyone is up in both houses except for Ruthie. So seeing as Martin is already up. He is the one that is decided to go up the stairs to Ruthie's room that is in the attic to wake up. So that she can get ready to go to school. So she went into the bathroom to take a shower, brush her teeth and brush her hair. Once she was done in there she went into her room to change out of her PJs and into a change of clothes for school. Now the she has done all of that it is a half hour since she has been woken up by Martin. She walks down into the kitchen to eat breakfast with the rest of the family. There were pancakes, eggs and fruit on a plate in front of her. So she started to dig in. Once she and Martin were done with their breakfast. They went to put their dishes into the sink. And they said their goodbyes to everyone. Then they went to Martin's car that was in the driveway. And Martin started the car to let it warm up before they left for school. And they were off to school. On the way to school they had the radio going the whole time that they were in the car.


End file.
